


Maybe I'll find love at the bottom of this glass

by turva_auto



Series: Jääkiekko - ice hockey [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Beau is not a hockey player, Break Up, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Finnish midlife crisis - Olli tries getting over his fling with Sid the wrong way and meets Beau somewhere along the line. Now he needs to decide between the bottle in his hand or the needle to fix his broken heart in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll find love at the bottom of this glass

**Author's Note:**

> if I should tagg more please let me know. Also I apologize for making up shit from the past between Sid and Olli, I know age difference but let's just pretend it isn't that big or whatever. Writers creativity.

After saying goodbye to Duper, Sidney was the next to leave them. He waved shortly before he followed Geno off the plane and to his car, who offered him a lift with his black Lexus to drive him to their shared flat. Marc-Andre patted Olli's shoulder awkwardly.

  
“Make the best of it baby pen. Three days without limits.” he encouraged before getting into the car where his wife Vero was waiting for him.  
“Sure, Marc-Andre no worries. Have fun picking up the little one from kindergarten. I'm sure she will freak out at the merry sight of you.” Olli had smiled before he dragged his suitcase off to the bus station to get home himself, having left his car in the repair shop before they'd flown out to Washington for the game against the Caps.  
Half an hour later he finally unlocked his front door coming home to his messy apartment the way he had left it a couple of days earlier and wrinkled his nose. With all their road trips coming up there hasn't been much time left to look after his place and he didn't feel like paying someone to clean up after his sorry finnish ass. At least he had been so wise to take out the trash and all the left over take away containers before he left for the game or otherwise he would have found himself surrounded by flies and other insects making themselves at home.  
“Definitely time to clean up that fucking mess.” he spoke to himself leaning the suitcase against the wall in the hallway and tripping over the sneakers all scattered on the floor to rip open every window. The cool breeze from the Ohio river flooded his apartment making the smell disappear after a few minutes, leaving a note of salt in the air. Olli glanced in the kitchen and sighed to himself.  
“I should have done the dishes before I left, fucking hell.” Now all the pots, plates, cutlery and glasses were crusted with remains of probably a few months old remains of waste. He crouched down in front of the sink, searching through the cupboard underneath for some cleaning tabs of his dishwasher but all he found was big piles of dust.  
“Tell me this is not real!” He was close to knock his head against the counter top in frustration as he slammed the cupboard door shut with a loud bang and toddled back into his hallway. He needed to go shopping since he rarely had anything in, money was not that much of an issue and for food he still had the option to order some random take away later that night.  
On top of him starting to feel pissed off with himself it was Sunday and all the usual shops were kinda too far away to go to without a car and he didn't really feel like using public transport yet again. He dropped the handle he was about to push down and rubbed his face. In no way he would sleep in this hell of an apartment tonight, but he couldn't stand using a hotel either.  
He wanted to be home again. Feeling like home again. Frustrated he settled onto the only other free option left and put his keys in his pockets leaving to ring the bell to the flat beside him. Maybe his neighbour would have mercy and help him out. Olli felt helpless and sort of bad for ringing some stranger in a situation like this but he couldn't call his mom or sister either, because he wouldn't see the end of their life long lectures why the hell he got his flat in such a state in the first place, also what were they supposed to do living all the way back in Finland. At home Olli was always tidy and they raised him with a high sense of organizing things, but as soon as he had left, he had to make a mess to get rid of the burden the rules put him on. He was already debating whether his neighbour was out and whom to ring up next, when the door in front of him finally opened a crack wide.  
“Oh!” a strange girl gasped at him just to turn around calling Mister Johnson to the door.  
“Darling, there is someone at the door for you, some young guy.”  
“Oh, I'm coming!” the reply was heard and shortly after that Johnson's head poked around the door frame.  
“Oh hi...Olli, right?” he asked after a pause trying to come up with the name of his not really evident neighbour.  
“Yeah. I'm sorry if this is not the right time, urgh.” Olli stuttered messaging a point on his neck, which he always did when he felt embarrassed and like all his English would be leaving him.  
“What's up young boy, haven't seen you around for a far while.”  
“Yeah, well I just got home, went away for work you know... and I was wondering.“ Ollii blurted out in a mumbling.  
“Oh I see. So how can I help you?”  
“Yeah well it's Sunday and my car is in the shop, do you might have one or two dish washing tabs left over? I will get them back to you as soon as possible of course.” Olli asked shyly, avoiding his neighbours attempt to lock eyes with him.  
“Ah , sure no big deal. Don't bother with getting them back it's just dishwasher tabs.” Mister Johnson smiled gently.  
“Susi, can you get me the dish washing tabs from the kitchen?” he shouted over his shoulder to where the young lady, which might be his girlfriend or daughter, had disappeared to, rubbing his greyish shadow of a beard thoughtfully. Shortly after his call the young girl came up to the door, once more to hand Olli the dish washer tabs with a shy smile.  
“Just keep them young lad, I have about 5 packs spare. Susi is looking after the household, so she is stocking up on cleaning utilities every week.” he smiled.  
“Okay, thank you very much. You literally saved my ass today.” Olli chuckled and winked at the young lady to make her blush furiously.  
“Nah, no fuss, if there is anything else I can help you with, just ring. Sue can sure offer you a hand.” Mister Johnson laughed before they said there goodbyes. Olli chuckled trying to imagine that young girls face, if she would see what a disaster his flat resembled.  
For a brief second he wondered if she knew who he actually was, because the way she had behaved around him, was typical fan girl like.  
He quickly unlocked the door and slipped back inside. It really did remind him of a dump. How could he have let it get this bad. Shaking his head about himself Olli closed the windows for a while to not catch a cold. He started cleaning up the piles of used clothes, sorting them after colours, white and dark, before setting the laundry machine on it's first circle. It felt strange to wash his own clothes all over sudden, in those past weeks on trips it always was done by strangers in hotels or by the team anyway. He simply woke up the next morning and his clothes were clean over night so to say.  
“I really start to get fucking lazy, when I have all these people supporting my ass and making me feel like being someone special on cloud 9.” he grumbled to himself as he closed the bathroom door to enter his kitchen, finally taking pity on his dishes, he loaded the dish washer and turned it on, setting up the first circle. He knew by heart that the stuff he had piled in there, would need at least a second round to get clean. While both machines filled the flat with a slight humming tone he started wiping the cupboards clean of all dust and crumbs, before changing the water and moving on to the living room. He turned up his favourite Cheek album "Sokka irti" loudly to mute the sounds of the washing machine and the dishwasher, before he worked his way through countless magazines from ages ago that were strewn across the floor next to his couch, as well as cases of Playstation and Xbox games. It actually felt like sort of a puzzle to unearth all the missing games and retriever them to their cases, but once he had them all lined neatly up in their shelf, things went better. It took Olli incredible five hours roaming across his bedroom and living room before everything looked like he had just moved in. Meanwhile he had finished most of the laundry, waiting for the last circle to come to an end, as he took a break to have some water.  
„So if I scrub those windows, no one will ever know what a fucking crack house this was before.“ he smirked and set the glass down going to work with some towels and a fresh bucket of water. He wasn't in any hurry but once everything was dealt with, he felt utterly delighted. After ordering some Thai take away he hopped into the shower and got dressed for the night. After all this cleaning he felt exhausted but nothing would be better then grabbing a few pints in a local to congratulate himself for the effort. He hasn't scored but had 5 assists and just spent half his day back cleaning, If any of his relatives would decide to spare him an unannounced visit in his few days off he wouldn't need to sacrifice the state of his flat anymore with level low excuses. Even though this wouldn't be the case, but you could never be save from your team mates showing up at ass o'clock at your door.

  
***

  
Smiling in contentment Olli pulled on his coat and stuffed his wallet in the backside of his black jeans and shoved his cellphone in the white pocket on the front of his pants. He loved these pair to death and back but so far Pens PR wouldn't let him wear them in public.  
„These are so gay! You better not dare wearing them around the rink.“ their PR manager had huffed once Olli had turned up to practice dressed in them. It had hurt. He hated their all always suit up styling to death because it simply wasn't himself, but their contract more or less forced them to wear a suit anyway. They were in the fucking NHL. Everyone except Marc-Andre who had a bit off hand for his yoga dress pants and the advantage of being the crazy french canadian goalie. Olli envied the netminder, of course in private and away from press and cameras or Pens TV, they could wear what they wanted but it wasn't the same. Most of the day he was forced to walk around like some rich business kid because of interviews, photo sets and other promotional occasions, only getting half a breather if they could wear their jerseys. With a shudder he recalled one specific shooting they have had a few weeks ago for some teen magazine. They forced him into a pink jersey and he felt like he wanted to punch everyone in the room. The PR boss had smirked at him from across the room and all worked up he had stomped over to where the guy was sitting, enjoying his coffee and snarled at him in a low voice.  
„Now this is looking fucking gay I would say.“ He just grinned nastily and told him off. Olli had to go along with it, he had no other choice. Muttering under his breath about looking like some fucking faggot from Amsterdam's red light district he had endured the photo set with a rather grumpy face.  
Olli made his way to a local club not far away from his flat slowly, passing the almost silent streets. He remembered when he and Sidney had been out in Helsinki after the tournament and ended up in that nice little store down town in an alley way. They had all kind of urban outfits, mostly skater wear but that pair of pants had caught Olli's eye immediately, he simply had to have it. „Kone“ wasn't the cheapest label but that day Olli couldn't have cared less when he paid the 150€ for some simple black zip pants. Sidney and him had spent hours in there while the center tried to find something up for his liking and both had several turns at the dressings before settling for a few shirts and pants, well no pants for Sid since his ass couldn't handle European sizes. He recalled the dirty look Sidney had fixed him with through the mirror as he checked out Olli's backside to tell him if they fit and he had felt a sudden rush of joy and excitement shuddering down his spine when he finally owned these trousers.  
„I will call them Kone.“ he had joked once outside in the early summer wind and Sidney had smiled.  
„Sure suits them well, your Kone.“ had been the response, Sidney emphasizing the last word in particular and ever since that day they usually ended up having sex whenever Olli wore these pants. They were almost like cat - nip to his captain and they increased Olli's self esteem to a total new level. Even now as he entered the bar he felt like being the king of the world no matter how urgent the worry about his friend in the hands of Alexander Ovechkin was nagging away at him. Not without second thoughts Finns were referring to their best member as the machine - Kone.  
He had taught Sid this among other things when he asked.  
The D-man headed straight to the front of the bar and waved to bartender Eric who spotted him within a split second. He gave him the Victory sign so Eric would exactly know what Olli was craving tonight. He didn't had to wait for long before a bottle of the finest Vodka and a shot of Jägermeister was placed in front of him.  
„Nice to see you around baby pen. Do you fancy VIP or usual tonight?“ Eric asked.  
„I will keep it usual.“ the D-man laughed and emptied the shot placed in front of him in an instant, before he grabbed the bottle and a glass Eric had offered along with it. Slowly Olli turned with the bottle and glass in hand looking for the next best free table in a cozy corner and taking a seat not far off the aisle that lead to the toilets. The music was blaring slightly louder from the speakers above his head, but Olli didn't mind. He was not about to join the mass of people who occupied the dance floor rubbing against each other on the other side. He pulled his cap deeper into his face and filled the glass for the first time, being fully aware that he didn't' really plan on stopping anytime soon. At least Eric knew he was hardly past the age to be officially allowed to drink in Us anyway.  
On the road the alcohol would have kept the bad thoughts away from his mind but after the first sips Olli knew it wasn't about to work the same way tonight. Sidney was probably at his condo not far away joking away to his "From Russia with Love" Evgeni Malkin like a flirty teenage boy. That at hand was enough to piss him off and gulp down the full glass in a matter of seconds. Olli pulled out the pack of cigarettes he had brought on the way up the street and waved for Eric once more. The bartender left his colleague and strode across the room with a smile.  
„What's up. How can I help you?“ Olli waved the pack of cigarettes in front of Eric shrugging his shoulders. By now his mood was so bad already, that he didn't even wanted to talk to people anymore.  
„Oh! Sure I will get you an ashtray hang on.“ Eric frowned before he turned and toddled back to the bar, picking up the requested item and placing it down on the table in front of the defense man, who was by now halfway through the bottle of Vodka.  
„Man, you have build up quite some appetite tonight huh? Just got back from your game against the Caps with the guys?“ he asked with concern in his voice.  
„Yeah.“ Olli mumbled, his head, heart and tongue already felt too heavy to move.  
„I will get you another bottle but slow down. We don't want you to puke in here after just 30 minutes of hosting you. Also explaining to the police might be awkward, barely legal you know.“  
„Whatever!“ Olli had muttered gloomy and kept on drinking away his sorrows. The world around him had already started to blur around the edges and the throbbing hurt in his guts was becoming dull and less obvious, almost easy to ignore if just his brain would shut out all thoughts about Sidney too.  
He was on the best way to get horribly shit faced but matter of fact that was the reason why he had come to the bar in the first place. He wasn't looking for a nice small talk or how to chat up some company for the night, the only thing he wanted right now more than anything else was to shut off his head.  
When Eric brought over the 3rd bottle of that night, he made some feeble attempts in starting a serious conversation but Olli kept staring in his pint not really giving a single fuck. Not about Eric nor about all the other people. He simply wanted to melt into the shadows of the darkness and disappear.  
He kept on drinking, his head already spinning in vicious circles and the music had already become sort of unimportant, he couldn't even tell which song was on, when the first round of nausea hit him hard. He staggered to his feet, swaying violently from side to side and rushed down the aisle towards the men's restroom, barely making it in time for the bowl before he hurled up his dinner into the white porcelain.  
He was terribly sick and the world just wavering from side to side as he kept on vomiting. “You hit the goal Mister Määttä! Ten thousand asshole points your way” the voice in his head went on taunting him as Olli got up again and rinsed his mouth at the sink before making his way to his seat again.  
Eric watched him worried as Olli fell onto the bench, grabbing the next glass and went on to piss himself. He had an eye on him for the rest of the night and when Olli was sick the second time and had gotten through 5 bottles by then, he couldn't take it anymore and went to the break room to make a call. Shortly a quarter of an hour later the goalie of Olli's team entered the bar with a pitiful edge to the corner of his lips. It didn't take Marc-Andre long to spot the drunken defense man, who was curled up in the corner he had occupied, the glass shaking in his hand, occasionally taking a mouthful just to keep mumbling to himself after the burning liquid went down the numb path of his throat.  
Thankfully the bar was pretty crowded and gloomy and no one except Eric seemed to recognize the state Olli was in as Marc-Andre pressed his way through the crowd to get him.  
Before he reached the table Olli was seated at, a boy with blonde hair joined the D-man snuggling up to him and patted his cheek lovingly. Marc-Andre stopped dead eyeing the scene suspiciously. Instead of dragging Olli out and back to his apartment he went over to the bar taking a seat in front of Eric and watched Olli.  
“Thanks Marc-Andre that you came by. I'm sorry if I may have ruined your night with Vero but...” the bartender babbled and gave a desperate look into Olli's direction, who was clinging onto the strange dude as if he was about to drown and his life would depend on his presence, smothering his face with sloppy kisses. Failing to actually keep in touch with his lips for longer then a few seconds, but at the same time the guy smiled and didn't seem to mind.  
“What's going on and who the fuck is he?” Marc-Andre asked irritated as Eric placed a glass of Tonic water in front of him, knowing fully well that Marc-Andre did not drink for a couple of years already, but hearing the goealtendert swear off ice was something that rarely happened, so obviously Olli's new company was no good news to him.  
“I dunno, he turned up at about 10ish and shortly afterwards they were all over each other. I thought he might be his boyfriend or something. At least he took pity on him, he had thrown up on some other chicks dress earlier and got a pretty bad slap straight into his face as response, which made him cry and hiss at me to get him another bottle of Vodka.”  
“Olli is single and not dating. We just got home and just look at the state of him!” Marc-Andre had groaned as he saw Olli trying to get to his feet. “What is he up to now?” Marc-Andre gulped down a few mouthful of his Tonic water, his eyes following the young hockey player's every move. The guy who seemed not as drunk as Olli himself, jumped to his feet to steady him, before he was about to crash face first into the table. He was still giggling but Marc-Andre couldn't find any reason to consider the situation funny at all. Olli and his mysterious man made their way to the toilets and Marc-Andre got to his feet too.  
Enough was enough and the needs of his rookie were beyond his belief by that point. He wouldn't stand by and watch Olli ruin his life and his career if the press got wind of his night out.  
He followed them into the men's restroom were Olli was throwing up once again not even aware that the guy was holding his cap in one hand patting his back. He was quietly talking to him, unable for Marc-Andre to catch up, he might not be all evil but still suspicious to Marc-Andre anyway.  
“Olli!” He growled as he came to a stop next to the pair. The guy winced back wide eyes watching Marc-Andre with a little fear reflecting in his vivid sparkling blue orbs. The rookie didn''t really pay attention to his presence at all, but hugged the toilet bowl even tighter as the next flood of nausea rippled through his body.  
“Oh for god's damn sake, what where you thinking?” Marc-Andre mumbled waiting for Olli to stop vomiting, to drag him up on his shaky legs.  
“Floooowaa.” Olli slurred stunned, before turning green and bending back over to pay tribute once again.  
“No I'm your fucking nurse piss - head. Wait till I get you home man!” Marc-Andre growled trying to hold Olli up, who was swaying furiously and about to fall over and drown into his own puke head first, all the way giggling like a little schoolgirl.  
“Nah, not going anywhere moomy!” Olli sniggered trying to lean into the guy instead.  
“Stay'n with Beau.” he slurred and glared at him in stupid admiration. Little Mister Universe laughed and patted Olli's shoulder.  
“It's okay hun, I think you better get home with your friend for tonight.”  
“Noooooooo!” Olli wailed pouting out his lip.  
“No worries I will simply give you my number and you can call me once you woke up with a hilarious hangover tomorrow morning. Deal?” Olli's drunken eyes couldn't really focus on him anymore, because the blonde was moving too fast but they were sparkling with joy. Marc-Andre rolled his eyes, still not walking Olli off in case he was about to be sick again and he had no nerve to deal with the guy Olli had chatted up either, so he simply let him have his way. Olli would not even remember him at all the next morning probably.  
“OK, go ahead so I can get this little shit faced fuck back to his bed.” he murmured getting a smirk in return, as the beach boy pulled out a sharpie from his back pocket and turned Olli's hand up to scribble it on top. Olli giggled at the feeling of the sharpie scrabbling along his skin.  
“A 'Sure I'm gonna kee 'eeeep it!” he laughed stupidly which made him grin as Olli launched forward, to throw himself around his neck. Beau puffed in surprise but hugged the young hockey player back, before scribbling his number on the hem of Olli's white Henley again.  
“Make sure he's going to look for it, before throwing it into the hamper and straight to the washing machine.” he laughed at Marc-Andre who just shrugged.  
“I'm glad enough if I get him home without puking into the cab.” the goalie smirked, finally tugging at Olli's arm to make him walk along.  
“Nighty night Olli darling!” Beau smiled blowing him a kiss as Marc-Andre lead the drunken guy off to the exit, paying his debt at the bar quickly with Eric laughing about the affectionate state Olli was in. He kept hugging Marc-Andre like a mad man as they finally made it outside, where the fresh air made him being sick into the next alley way once more. When the cab Marc-Andre had called pulled up, Olli seemed to be finally done with hurling his guts up and they speed off to his place.  
When they pulled up in front of his block and Marc-Andre had paid, Olli had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he had quite a hard time to get him to move again.  
“Seriously mate, how can one guy be so sick without getting himself killed. What the fuck were you on about?” he hissed into his ear as he unlocked Olli's front door.  
“Viva fuck'n Russians.” Olli mumbled sleepily and dropped his eyes again, as the netminder stirred him into his home and laid him down onto his bed. Olli instantly was fast asleep again, while Marc-Andre struggled to get him undressed, before covering him up with the blanket and placing a bucket next to his head just in case Olli had any more left to get rid off. Finally done he noticed for the first time how tidy it was.  
He couldn't recall having seen Olli's place this clean in a long while, but all this mess must have at least one positive side.  
“Sleep little drunk Finn.” he mumbled, placing Aspirin and a glass of water next to him, before calling his wife to tell her he would stay the night over just in case.

  
***

  
The next morning Marc-Andre had just finished his coffee, as grunts were heard from Olli's bedroom signalling the baby pen had finally come back to life.  
“Freaky fucking hell. Voi Vittu! Paska! Perkele!” the tirade of insults went on in even more colorfull Finnish for a short moment as he took the Aspirin to kill his splitting headache that was about to tore his head a half.  
“Oh fuck my life what the hell did I do last night?” Olli whined as he entered the kitchen, following the smell of fresh brewed coffee Marc-Andre had placed on the table.  
“Flower, what the fuck?” Olli blinked a few times in surprise. “What are you doing here?” Olli blurted out confused.  
“I carried you home after you decided to get yourself pissed out of your head last night and Eric did ring me, because you were not even able to walk in a half way decent straight line on your own, without hurling your guts up every 2 seconds.” he replied dryly taking a sip of his own mug.  
“Urgh!” Olli groaned as he flopped down on the chair opposite his friend and team mate with a thud.  
“Thanks dude.” the young boy sight, wiping his blonde hair out of his face and worsening the condition 'cause it was already standing out in odd angles. Marc-Andre smiled and nodded.  
“But don't expect me to stick around. Vero was not too impressed with my absence last night and you better do not plan a repetition while we are back in Pittsburgh to occupy my free-time.” Marc-Andre gave him a hard look.  
“I am so sorry man! God!"  
“Just because Sidney is dealing with Ovechkin and Malkin you don't need to throw such a pity party. I told you this before.” Olli just sighed. Marc-Andre nailed It on top but with his luck he had probably told him all that last night when he was out of his own mind. Olli took the mug of steaming coffee between his hands to fiddle with it, smeared ink on the back of his hand caught his attention.  
He frowned, lifting his hand up to his friends face in an attempt to decipher the scribbling but it was already too washed away.  
“What is this?” he hold his hand up to Marc-Andre with a questioning look. Wondering what he had been up to before Marc-Andre took him home.  
“This was a telephone number of a guy you chatted up, hooked up, what the fuck does I know? He wrote it on the hem of your shirt too, asking me to remind you to call him. I have thrown your shirt into the hamper already.” Marc-Andre shook his head with a smirk.  
“Did I seriously hooked up with some hot ass?” Olli spoke out aloud in apparent wonder.  
“Seems like it.” the goalie shrugged his shoulders, downing the last bit of his mug content before getting to his feet.  
“Are you already leaving?” the defense man asked.  
“I have to. I want to spent time with my little girl and you better eat something and watch out to not get yourself in such a state again.” Marc-Andre warned.  
“Yeah dad!” Olli mocked, sticking his tongue out at him.  
“See you on Wednesday morning for practice.” Marc-Andre smiled and put on his coat and shoes before leaving Olli to his own devices, making his way home, where Vero was already awaiting him.  
“Papa!” his baby girl cried out as he unlocked the door and was almost knocked over as she jumped up and snuggled into him.  
“Mon chere.” Marc-Andre grinned pressing a kiss to her cheek. Vero watched him smiling.  
“So are you ready to come to the park with us?” his wife asked hugging both of them as she stole a kiss from her husbands cheek.  
“Park!” his daughter exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly before the little family left to their car and took off to a green spot further out of the city center.

  
***

  
After Olli had finished on his second coffee of this rainy morning, he toddled over to his bathroom and ran a bath. Now that he was almost sober, he had to wrinkle his nose himself. He smelled like a fucking bar in the harbour. Throwing his boxer's next to his hamper he remembered what Marc-Andre had told him about his shirt. Glancing around he spotted the white linen fabric among the other things and lifted it up. It almost choked him once again. Marc-Andre must have missed to tell him that his own puke was sticking onto it all over. Olli hold it up into the light with two fingers, disgusted by himself, his eyes searching the hem of it for traces of blue ink. On the right corner he found what he had been looking for. Recalling the numbers several times in his head over and over, he dropped it back into the hamper and raided the pockets of his favourite pants instead, pulling out his phone and dialed before he had any more time left to regret his decision. He was way too curious for his own good.  
Olli put the water tab to a stop, mixing some bubble bath additive to it and climbed in. He had just sat down as the ringing on the other end of the line stopped and a guy's voice answered. His voice was a bit strained and sleepy but not unfriendly.  
“Hi, uhm this is Olli calling. I guess we meet last night.” he mumbled a bit awkwardly.  
“Olli, is it really you! Aww, thanks for getting in touch.” the guy giggled and Olli sighed as he leaned back. This was the most awkward phone call he had in a long while, phone calls were awkward in general but still.  
“Yeah, sure I owed you.” he laughed.  
“Are you feeling better today?”  
“Sore from last night, I have no idea what the hell we did.” he confessed, splashing some of the bath water up. The unknown guy laughed.  
“Well depending on how you look at it I would say we did nothing none of us wanted to do. But if it helps we weren't up too much, therefore you were too plastered. But nice company anyway.” Olli released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.  
“O... Okay well somehow this is relieving.” he whispered splashing water on his chest.  
“What are you doing over there?” he asked with a laugh.  
“Nothing much.” Olli shrugged his shoulders even though he know the other guy couldn't see it.  
“Well you sound like you went for a wee.” the guy smiled.  
“Ah no, no! I'm just enjoying a bath.” Olli smirked.  
“Naughty, do you always call your last nights pick up, when you are all naked. Having your hands above water?” he teased making him blush on the other end. Olli laughed. The guy was funny and sort of used to his strange sense of humour.  
“I take this as a yes.” the unknown smiled down the line.  
“You are just as bad if you assume it.” Olli chuckled.  
“What are you doing for the rest of the day Olli? Any duties?”  
“No not really. I will chill for a while. Need to get back to work on Wednesday. To be honest I don't even remember your name.” he sighed looking down at his hands. The mysterious guy broke out in a fit of giggles before catching his breath once more.  
“I'm Beau.”  
“Nice. So I suppose I should say Hi Beau then.” Olli grinned.  
“I don't want to be noisy but if you want I can keep you company in case you get bored.” he offered. Olli thought it over for a minute while he patiently waited for him to go on.  
“Uhm. I don't know but sure we could meet for a cup of coffee. Why not.” he joked.  
“Deal.” Beau laughed into the receiver. “Like what about we meet at the little cozy coffee shop in the side street of last nights bar in about one hour? You still know where you went last night do you?”  
“Sounds like a plan to me and yes fuck you, I know where I was at.”  
“Nice. Glad I can meet you once again.” Beau giggled.  
“Okay, see you there.”  
“See you Olli.” he replied and the phone went dead. He put down his cell phone thoughtfully, somehow feeling utterly strange for agreeing to this blind date. They had meet the night before but Olli couldn't remember any of it.  
“I must be insane.” he muttered to himself, but everything was better than to go back thinking about Sidney and Malkin or Sidney with Ovechkin, to make it even worse, together and all over each other wherever they left to. He dropped further into the luke warm bathwater dipping his head under water before he washed his hair and got rid of the remains from last night.  
“If I am going to date some random dick I can at least look better than I did yesterday.” Olli decided and climbed out of the tube drying himself off, shaving the stubbles off his cheek and drowned himself in a big cloud of aftershave, before moving over to the bed room to grab some new clothes. He didn't pick anything special this time, but made sure that his hair was neatly in place under the cap before pulling on his sunglasses. He would need to cut his hair soon, he recognized with a final look in the mirror. His natural blonde has already gotten way too long.  
Brushing his teeth he rinsed his mouth and washed his hands before putting the washing machine on a circle filled with the dirty clothes of the night before. He was not planing to take the guy back home with him, but he couldn't stand the thought of puke plastered clothes in his home, while he went away for more games in a few days. Usually he wouldn't leave any device in his home unattended, but this time he wasn't concerned. The washing machine wasn't even 2 year's old. He had just recently brought it, when he had moved from the hotel room near CONSOL to his rental flat and if he would get into trouble because something broke down, while he was out for a coffee, he could still leave the business to his agent. She would deal with it. His rent wouldn't even get paid if his agent wouldn't look after Olli's liabilities. With a smile the defense man gathered up his wallet and cellphone, checking back that everything else around the flat was in order, before he left to not be late to meet Beau.

  
***

  
The sun was blinking through the thick clouds that had gathered indicating rain as he made his way to the little coffee shop. He felt a bit odd always looking around, afraid to might get noticed by fans, but luck was on his side and he didn't meet anyone who bothered him. Maybe Marc-Andre was right and it was good that their time off, was just this short, this way no one would know, that they were even around if he wasn't actually rading their schedule daily, so no one would have an eye out to catch them somewhere around the city.  
He arrived just on time in front of the coffee shop wondering how he was about to identify his mysterious guy if he couldn't even remember what he looked like. But Olli didn't need to worry about that, as two arms wrapped themselves around his face in an attempt to cover his eyes. From the look of things the dude was smaller then himself, or at least it felt like it, which made him smirk as his soft voice called over his shoulder.  
“Who is this pretty boy?”  
“Beau, is it you?” Olli asked, his voice still a little raspy and guarded from the wild night before.  
“No, I'm Santa's little helper.” he laughed as Olli spun around and laid eyes on him. He gulped down air in surprise as he saw the bulky but really beautiful young lad who was standing opposite him with a hand resting on his hip and the other holding onto the strap of his backpack, slung over one shoulder. His blonde hair was done perfectly in place and seemed even a little shorter than Olli's own. Two big strands of hair were framing his face, siked up cheekily with hair gel and the rest was randomly ruffled up. For an obvious American, thanks to the accent, Olli recognized straight away, he was slightly tanned, well built and just had the most gorgeous smile Olli had ever seen revealing white perfect teeth as he winked at him.  
“Daydreaming?” Beau teased him and Olli chuckled getting his bearings and lead him into the coffee shop. They took a seat in a far corner away from the windows and Beau didn't seem to mind. Olli wanted to be out of public view as best as he could , the worst that could happen before he left for the neyt games would be a headline on Deadspin or Puck Daddy the next morning about him and his assumed new beach surfer boyfriend - who knew that Olli liked dick after all. He didn't feel like commenting on anything like this anytime soon.  
But he couldn't deny that he was pretty and that there was a certain kind of chemistry mixing up the tiny world in his head. The waitress came over asking for their wishes and shortly after he found himself discussing everyday life excitedly with him. Beau was easy to talk to and Olli was laughing and sniggering along to his little jokes and stories about study and leaving California for Pittsburgh. Beau was not noisy, not demanding and didn't even ask about his personal stuff in any sort of way.  
For the first time in a long while he seemed to have found a guy who was interested in him as a random usual guy and not after his fame, money and name. They liked the same movies, the same music even, as far as Olli was listening to international stuff and Beau didn't pout, as he told him that he grew up in Jyväskylä and not Helsinki itself, even if Helsinki was most likely the only finnish town people seemed to could recall the name off. Some people would have given him a strange look, but Beau never did any of it. They got along well and as the waitress was carrying away their used mugs to replace them with some fresh steaming Cappuccino, both were leaned up to each other, eyes locked and chatting about the night before.  
Olli didn't feel awkward anymore, he was hanging onto his every word and Beau seemed to be aware of it. He was eager to find out how out of line he had behaved, but taking into account the stuff Beau told him about, it could have been worse.  
“I'm sorry for being so fucked up yesterday.” he admitted openly and he just sniggered and shrugged his shoulders.  
“We all have a bad day sometimes Olli. Never mind.” For the first time since they entered the little room they had fallen silent but the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. They just gazed into each others eyes, their hands lightly touching across the table as they lost track of time. There was an imaginary dread inside him that kept him locked into place and absorbed into his ocean-blue eyes. He couldn't remember to ever have seen any eyes this mysterious, except from Sidney's amber breath taking gaze.  
Olli pushed away the image quickly. He didn't want to ruin their moment with Sidney after it was him, who ruined their night before.  
“Why are you frowning?” Beau asked and tilted his head sideways a little showing off the soft skin of his neck.  
“There was just something on my mind for a second.” Olli smiled gently getting lost as he observed the blush creeping back into his cheeks. Shyly he pushed a strand of Beau's hair back behind his ear, his hand shaking slightly. The guy blushed even more fiddling with his cellphone in his hand.  
“What do you think if we take a stroll around the river?” he suggested.  
Olli nodded eagerly and waved the waitress over to pay the bill. Beau was pulling out his wallet as well but Olli shook his head.  
“No. I will fix it. Keep it to yourself.” he smiled gently and handed the Dollars over to the waitress who thanked both of them.  
“Have a nice day.” she called after them as they left the coffee shop close to each other. The fresh breeze made Beau shiver and Olli gentleman like offered his coat to him.  
“Nah, it's ok, keep it to yourself.” Beau giggled. “It will pass in a minute, it's just the effect from sitting in the warm cozy cafe for too long.” he smiled hugging himself for a moment, before they walked up the road back to the park across the road and up to the river shore. Olli debated if he could dare to grab his hand while there hands brushed against each other while walking every now and again. His thoughts were broken as Beau's smaller hand slipped into his own all over sudden, sending little shock waves of pleasure down his spine. Without any further word or statement they entwined their fingers and kept walking.  
A big grin tugged at the corners of his lips. Beau really made him forget about all the bad things for a moment. Olli felt relaxed and at ease like he haven't had for a couple of months. He let his thumb wander across Beau's small hand and delicate wrist every now and again. He smiled and looked over to him. Olli seemed content and focused and not half as miserable as he was the night before, when they first meet. It made Beau's heart flutter.  
He couldn't tell why but he had fallen for him the second he spotted him in the corner of Eric's bar, the only thing he hadn't told him yet was, that he exactly knew who he was "dating". Olli Määttä defenseman of their local NHL team the Pittsburgh Penguins, only playing his second year up in the league but kinda already topping records on Olympic level for his home country Finland. Beau adored him but didn't act like one of those stupid puck bunnys. He wanted to impress him with his normal self and from the look of things his plan was working pretty good so far.  
They made their way down to the shore of Ohio river, sitting down in the sand, eyes gazing out onto the city.  
“I like being with you.” Beau admitted with a shy smile hoping he had chosen the right time to confess a bit of his own feelings. Olli leaned over, his eyes already fixed onto his beautiful face with those hypnotising blue bright eyes and nodded.  
“Me too.” Olli whispered, lowering his gaze for a second to not seem to be too pushy and he was about to kiss him anyway when his attention was caught by a movement over his shoulder.  
The Finn knew that specific pair of messy hair by his heart and he also knew straight ahead who was the other broad figure walking next to him with a beanie pulled deep down his face. Sidney and Geno.  
His heart gave a painful throb in his chest and he quickly closed his eyes, pressing his lips onto Beau's hoping, that both of them would see and Sidney would feel at least a bit of the pain he put him through, if he cared about Olli anymore at all.  
Olli felt bad but squinted over to them from the corner of his eyes, not really concentrating on what he was doing, much to his own disappointment. The nice moment with Beau ruined by Crosby.  
He should have at least a bad conscience for using the guy as a cover, but he had his eyes closed in pure bliss obviously enjoying himself and their joined lips, Olli could feel his tongue dancing on his bottom lip asking for entrance and gave in to his urging. As he felt Beau's gentle nudging against his teeth, his own mind wandered back to what he was doing and he had to confess, that Beau was a good kisser, a pretty great kisser even.  
Olli forgot all his worries and insecurities and suddenly not even Sidney was important anymore. His hand moved to the other guys neck to draw him closer. He was seeking this comfort, he wanted more of it, he needed more but as they broke apart for air he also knew he shouldn't push things.  
Beau smiled at him with his eyes twinkling in the sunlight filled with joy and a bit of pride, the look of love he hadn't seen in a long while and not even when he and Sidney had been together in those nights away from home.  
“Wow.” Beau whispered onto his lips still not determined to let go. Olli winked at the blonde and took in his beautiful features for the first time, closed them deep into his still hurting heart, trying to put a band aid on a bleeding wound. His heart seemed to beat a bit faster and the warmth that was spreading rapidly on his cheeks making him flush was not indicated by the sun glittering in the facets of Beau's hair. Was he falling for him? Olli was confused and glanced down a their hands still entwined in each other.  
Maybe, he needed to let go of the past to move onto the future. To move on to Beau.

 

 

The End

 


End file.
